<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Party by Nestor_joinjoin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938057">The Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin'>Nestor_joinjoin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie OS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie, Hosieendgame, Jealousy, Monsters, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie wakes up the day after a party and she doesn't wake up in her bed.</p><p>A monster makes its arrival without anyone noticing anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie OS [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I did two chapters for what is supposed to be an OS)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hell of a party.</p><p> </p><p>And Josie was damn drunk.</p><p> </p><p>Results: Josie slept with Hope.</p><p> </p><p>Small problem: Hope to a boyfriend who is supposed to be her epic love.</p><p> </p><p>So you can imagine her surprise when she realized that she was naked in a bed and a naked Hope hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>Which is the best feeling in the world, Hope held her in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>In short, Josie is torn between leaving and taking the walk of shame or staying in the arms of the girl she is madly in love with.</p><p> </p><p><em>But who doesn't love you</em>, a voice whispered in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Josie remembered the hard truth: Landon is Hope's epic great love. Her, she would probably just be a mistake where the tribrid girl had probably drunk too much and her inhibitions have gone down.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to get up, pick up her clothes before realizing that her blouse was torn.</p><p> </p><p>She has a vague memory of the Mikaelson who tore her apart by throwing her at random without paying much attention to this concentrate on the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Take the black and red blouse, it's slightly larger than the others" informs a voice that startles Josie "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." It was Hope who was dangerously sexy with her tousled hair but luckily for Josette the sheets hid the very naked body of the tribride.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh ... thank you" Josie took a few seconds to find the famous shirt and she starts to button it, then stops and turns to come face to face with Hope with glowing yellow eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope?" The tribrid sighed and closed her eyes, she leaned towards the neck of the siphon to place a few kisses and a hickey.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay baby? You all red?" Hope asks innocently, not knowing that Josie's brain has started to block the moment she puts her lips to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Maybe I am in another reality?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry. I…” Josie takes a few seconds to think about a believable lie. "I just remembered, that I haven't finished some of my homework." Thinking about it more, Josie remembers that she didn't do her literature homework.</p><p> </p><p>"So I guess you're not staying." Hope replied, hugging her and pouting.</p><p> </p><p>Josie tries to let go of the other girl's grip, but this one was already backing away.</p><p> </p><p>The brunette finishes closing her blouse, and turns to the tribride, smiling awkwardly at her.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Hope kisses her. <em>On the mouth</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Josie could only respond by kissing the tribride back. Because it would be a crime not to respond to a kiss from Hope Andrea Mikaelson.</p><p> </p><p>Hope finally pulls away, then Josie comes out and goes to her room.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson had slept with her.</p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson left her with a bunch of hickeys all over his body.</p><p> </p><p>Hope Mikaelson, who is her best friend and who has a boyfriend who she is supposed to be madly in love with.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Hope likes her after all. The tribrid has been behaving so strangely lately.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or, she was the victim of a monster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh my God ! It would be terribly humiliating if that is the case.</p><p> </p><p>That's how Josette finds herself at the library on a Saturday morning. (Who still hasn't done her literature) But when she starts her homework she is interrupted by Landon who joins her to Josie's chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” The teenager asks awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"I read." She replies in a monotonous voice while trying not to panic. She had sex with him girlfriend</p><p> </p><p>"Great, later I would like you to help me with my date with Hope all…" Josie slammed her book, she put all her books in a spell, then without going leaving Landon alone.</p><p> </p><p>She was still angry with Landon for having dumped her and then a few seconds later returned to Hope's arms.</p><p> </p><p>That day she smelled like shit. Worse than when Penelope dumped her.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie would be so proud of herself if she would have seen the scene in the library. To leave while bird boy speaks, it was not nice.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Jed is a nice guy. And he is even more so when he has someone to smoke a joint with. This someone is often Josie since he lost his role as Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>To sum up: Josie and Jed smoke joints in a clearing not far from Salvatore School.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone tells their own story, their misadventures, etc.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Josie had a nice time with Jed when he was brutally stopped by a very angry tribride.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you two doing !?" Enrage the girl Mikaelson, which surprised the two teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh ... we smoke." Jed answers a little reassured, the tribride still made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Get out." Cold orders the girl to Jed.</p><p> </p><p>He rushes to the exit leaving the two girls alone in the clearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Jo. What are you doing with him?” Hope asks, approaching the girl, removing her joint from her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jed told you, we were smoking." Said Josie starting to laugh uncontrollably, Hope grimaces and sighs, she didn't realize the girl is completely high.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome…” Hope begins to hug Josie in her wedding style arms.</p><p> </p><p>"But what are you doing ?" Josie laughed harder as she clung to Hope's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Hope doesn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>"Jo." A soft voice called near Josie's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She mumbles annoyingly.</p><p> </p><p>"You're drooling on my hand." It's Hope's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Josie gets up quickly, blushing strongly, she is immediately attacked by a headache. "Ow ..."</p><p><br/>She notices that she is in Hope's room.</p><p> </p><p>The tribrid smiles and hands the younger one a mug, "Here, take this. It won't hurt your head as much."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Josie said shyly, drinking the cup of Hope. "The alcohol and joint mixture is not that good."</p><p> </p><p>"I noticed, that…" The tribrid paused considering her next words, she didn't mean to upset the witch. "That you were drinking more and more often."</p><p> </p><p>"I do it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why ?"</p><p> </p><p>Josie is definitely not going to tell him the real reason, which is: <em>my heart breaks every time I see you, and I feel more and more unfriendly and that scares me</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to believe it's in the genes," Josie simply replies, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not like it." Hope responds with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Which annoys Josie, who walks towards Hope's door. "Too bad if you don't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Josie!"</p><p> </p><p>The Saltzman ignores her and slams the door</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>Normally, Josie would feel bad about everything she's done today: ignoring Landon and Hope.</p><p> </p><p>But this is not the case.</p><p> </p><p>The more she thought about it the more she finds it strange, it's like it's empty.</p><p> </p><p>It makes him think of his stepfather, Stefan Salvatore, he would have taken away his humanity several times.</p><p> </p><p>Except that Josie is not a vampire and she never wanted to feel nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>It is not logical.</p><p> </p><p>(To prove to herself that some things were wrong, she hit her sister for no reason and ate a chocolate cake in front of Pedro (without giving him a single slice). She didn't even smell it. guilty.)</p><p> </p><p>Josie doesn't know if it's a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should she ask for help?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, why would she need someone else when she can fend for herself.</p><p> </p><p>• • •</p><p> </p><p>The music echoes in Josie's ears, she taps her cup to the beat of the song.</p><p> </p><p>The party is pretty good, it would be even better if her friends hadn't decided to ignore her or give her strange looks.</p><p> </p><p>For once Josie doesn't feel hurt by their behavior. They didn't want to talk to her? Too bad for them, there are more than 7 billion people on Earth, someone will eventually speak to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Josie!" calls a student behind Josie who gives her a smirk. This is Jessy Apple.</p><p> </p><p>"Jessy." hello the Satlzman, approaching the shy girl. This girl is arguably the shyest person Josie has ever met, "do you need some things?" asks the witch politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh ..." The poor girl starts to stutter, Josie assumes the blue eyed blonde just didn't expect the Saltzman to answer her (people spend their time ignoring Jessy, which makes the girl shy and very little social) "I noticed you were alone, uh .." the youngest starts stammering all over the place again.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to Dance ?" asks the brunette wanting to cut the embarrassment of the blonde with square hair.</p><p> </p><p>Recently, Jessy has been very supportive of Josie. So the brunette is really grateful to him, especially since she knows that the youngest really struggles to have a conversation without running away. (Josie could have a gender)</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them noticed a tribrid approaching.</p><p> </p><p>"Josie." Hope said strangely calm. "we can talk for two minutes." Josie nods and signals Hope to go first.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, Jess." Josie said, giving her friend a smile. Jessy looks at them as if she just understood something.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls step aside to start chatting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>